


Куртка

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Виньетка послематчевая. Мне очень хотелось, чтобы Шак сел на место Марио, но, увы. Однако моё воображение не переспоришь.
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Xherdan Shaqiri
Kudos: 1





	Куртка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — игра Баварии с Вольфсбургом 8.03.2014  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Джердан старается дышать глубоко, чтобы перестроиться с игры, и чуть замедляет шаг, уступая место на поле Тьяго и приближаясь к скамейке запасных. Шакири опускается на бело-зелёное кресло и начинает поскорей натягивать тренировочные штаны, чтобы не дать разгорячённому телу остыть. Внезапно перед лицом швейцарца возникает чёрная «баварская» куртка, — его куртка. Джердан машинально берёт её и поднимает глаза.

— Надень, — стоящий перед ним Марио Манджукич кивает на форменную одёжку и отходит к тренеру.

Шакири удивлённо моргает, сжимая в руках шуршащую ткань, а когда соображает окликнуть Марио, чтобы спросить, зачем понадобилась его куртка, тот уже увлечённо бежит по газону, выйдя на замену и мгновенно включаясь в игру. Джердан пожимает плечами и продолжает одеваться, — спросит после матча. Ныряя в приятное тепло куртки, Шакири вжикает молнией, застёгивая её, откидывается на спинку кресла и суёт руки в карманы. Внезапно в одном из них пальцы натыкаются на что-то. Джердан ощупывает неизвестный шуршащий твёрдый круглый предмет, заинтересованно опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть, и достаёт руку из кармана. На ладони, завёрнутая в фиолетово-жёлтый фантик, лежит конфета.

Март, 2014


End file.
